Traditional sights usually include mechanical sights and optical sights, wherein the mechanical sights generally refer to performing sighting mechanically through a metallic sight such as a rear sight, a front sight, and a notch; the optical sights refer to imaging with optical lens, where a target image and a line of sight are superimposed on a same focal plane, such that a point of sighting will not be affected even with slight eye offset.
During a shooting process, the two traditional sights need to calibrate reticle and an impact point repeatedly so as to make the impact point in coincidence with a reticle center. During the process of calibrating the impact point in coincidence with the reticle center, it is required to tune a rotary knob or perform other mechanical adjustment. After long-term use, either the rotary knob or other mechanical adjustments will cause abrasive wear or offset to the machine, resulting in offset. However, long-range shoot sighting is extremely demanding on preciseness. In long-range shooting, a minor error in a gun or sight will cause great deviation in a shooting result. This brings extreme inconvenience in practical application.
After the above two traditional sights have been calibrated for sight shooting, an exact shooting can only be accomplished with a correct sighting posture in conjunction with a long-term shooting experience, but for a starter in shooting, the sighting posture and not so much experience in shooting will affect the preciseness of the shooting.
Meanwhile, a traditional shooting requires a user to sight with one eye, while the other eye should be closed, so as to prevent two eyes from capturing different images, which affects the shooting. However, in the case of single-eye sighting, it is inconvenient for the user to watch what happens around. Sudden change of the environment will inevitably affect the shooting. Therefore, if dual-eye sighting can be implemented during the sighting process, the user's shooting operation will become simpler and easier.